


Day #126

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Rebel Lu Ten [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: He never once asks to be freed, accepts his fate with all the dignity of his birth, despite his treason…andthat, thinks Iroh, makes it harder.Sequel toUnconditional.





	Day #126

**Author's Note:**

> I may have posted this before--when I first wrote it--and then taken it down (though I kept it up on tumblr). 
> 
> This a sequel to my longer one-shot _Unconditional_ , which one may want to read before reading this to get all the context, though I think this is coherent on its own. _Unconditional,_ is in turn based on [this AU,](http://runrundoyourstuff.tumblr.com/post/169159373979/firelord-iroh-au) in which Lu Ten doesn’t die at Ba Sing Se and Iroh becomes Fire Lord.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

He never once asks to be freed, accepts his fate with all the dignity of his birth, despite his treason…and _that_ , thinks Iroh, makes it harder.

“Dad?” he asks, during one of Iroh’s daily visits, several months after he was first apprehended and locked away.

“Yes, my son?”

“Can you remind me what the sun feels like?”

Iroh recites whichever classical Fire Nation haikus about the subject he can summon from memory, tries not to heed how intensely Lu Ten sighs with longing at the imagery.

After being retrieved from his son’s cell, the Fire Lord weeps bitter tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
